


出轨游戏（17）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（17）

第十七章

“王耀。”他睁眼，入目就是基尔伯特油光水滑的背头和触感上乘的高定。

“你这副鬼样让我想起你弟弟。”王耀抬手遮住眼睛。

“放屁。”基尔伯特举起黑屏手机捋捋鬓发，神情迷醉。“本大爷可比他帅多了。”

“快起来换衣服。”基尔伯特拎住睡袍领口，粗鲁的将王耀往床下拽。“怎么每次结婚都这么肉，你下回再这样，打死老子也不给你当伴郎。”

“贱透了你。”王耀瞪视。

“谁贱谁自己知道。”基尔伯特耸耸肩。“你为什么不留在单身派对过夜？”

“年事已高。”王耀站起身走向浴室。

“脱衣舞娘大战狼人。”基尔伯特倚住门框。“昨天夜里的妞可都是36D。”

“我看过同名电影。”王耀脱下睡袍，扔进洗衣篮。“烂得超越底线。”

“随便你。”基尔伯特重心转移到另一只脚上。“我还给你请了个制服诱惑，错过了活该。”

“护士还是秘书？”王耀说。

“男的。”基尔伯特弯曲手臂，做出健美先生的经典动作。“海豹陆战队的超级猛男。”

“所以你现在变基佬了？”王耀双手停在短裤上沿，盯住他。

“什么？”基尔伯特蹙起眉头，神情疑惑。

“把门关上。”王耀说。“我现在要洗澡。”

“少再这种事情上无聊。”基尔伯特说。“我是学医的，还记得吗。人类裸体在我眼里和一只褪毛猪并没有什么本质区别。”他轻蔑的扫过王耀胯间。“更何况我又不是没见过你那话儿……”  
摔在基尔伯特鼻尖上的门板打断了他。

基尔伯特尴尬的撇开头。“晨勃属正常生理反应。”拔高声音掩饰手足无措。“男性进入到青春期……”

王耀打开花洒，靠住沾满薄雾的瓷砖，握住阴茎抚慰自己。热水顺着肩胛流下去，很快弄湿短裤。他咬紧下唇快速撸动，脑子里闪现出杂志封面女郎的肥乳丰臀，可那似乎并没有什么帮助，王耀烦躁的啧舌，扬起脖颈，搜寻起记忆里的欢愉的男性躯体。

十八岁的意大利交换生？唔，还不错。王耀记得那家伙巧克力色的眼睛，和野猫一样难以驯服的个性，他笑起来的时候到很像罗维诺。罗维诺！王耀双腿发软，禁不住恶寒，这世界没什么能比那小子更容易让人失去兴致。王耀吐息，闭上双眼再次找寻能立刻引发抒解的画面，阿尔弗雷德琼斯？不，感觉有点不太对。王耀有些烦躁，他加快动作，藏在心底深处的答案呼之欲出。

不，不，不。

那可行不通，跳过他。

王耀尽量避免想起伊万。爱、喜欢、性幻想这些都无关痛痒，但沉溺却是极其致命的，或许那耳喀索斯死在湖边转生成为水仙花是个凄美而又动人的爱情故事，但王耀可对变成植物还是星星什么之类的自毁性行为丝毫不感兴趣。某种意义上，无论是贪欲还是爱，他的自律节制都相当严苛。

食指薄茧摩挲马眼，王耀咬住舌尖，手掌快速撸动过敏感点，他放空大脑，甚至无聊到开始回忆秘书给他的报表数字，成打的绿色钞票比什么都有安全感，在老式落地单摆机械钟发出当当的哀鸣后，王耀睁开眼，结束自渎，20分钟，不是最好的，也不是最差。

他握住脸庞，站进水里，无助小男孩似的陷入孤独的恐慌之中。

门外，基尔伯特逐渐平复心情，百无聊赖的拾起五斗柜上王耀的手机玩起抛接游戏。他曾经因此失手砸碎过王梅梅的瓷娃娃，那妮子痛哭了整整三天，直到王耀重新将碎片用胶水黏回去，才算消停。认真算算那也是15年前的事了，基尔伯特禁不住低头微笑。

他单手划开屏幕，背景是原设，丑到爆。

让本大爷来拯救你的审美——抱着这样的心情，基尔伯特打开前置摄像头，剑眉星目，棱角分明，这世界上还有比我更帅的男人吗？想着，他按下快门，手脚麻利的将其设置为壁纸。  
手机震动，跳出张浅发男人的图片，基尔伯特被吓了一跳，有些不知所措。他认得那人，伊万布拉金斯基，鉴于那双罕见的标志性紫眼珠子。基尔伯特站起身走向浴室，又停下，迟疑片刻，他颇为坚决的转身走向露台，合住推拉门。

“喂。”基尔伯特说。

手机的另一端只有沉默和呼吸。

“王耀今天结婚。”基尔伯特盯住楼下西装革履的王氏兄弟。

“他在哪？”伊万的声线颤抖着。

“你会毁了他……也毁了你自己。”基尔伯特停顿。“……别再打来了。”

沉默相持的漫长五分钟里，那可怜男人肯定在哭。

挂断的嘟嘟的声传过来的时候，几乎算得上是种解脱，基尔伯特不知道如果再多坚持几秒，自己会不会改变主意，他能理解全心全意爱着却不得不割舍的疼痛，但却同样没办法遏制自私的原罪，深厚的兄弟情义让基尔伯特在保护王耀的同时，很难再去分心照顾到伊万的感受。

基尔伯特从口袋里翻出果味糖塞进嘴巴，这是伊莎勒令他戒烟的第三个年头。

“嘿！医生！”楼下的阿尔弗雷德将双手拢成喇叭状，朝他友善热情的招呼。

基尔伯特摆摆手臂，心中五味杂陈。他站在原地思索，回身将手机塞进盛满香槟的高脚杯里。屏幕上的基尔伯特倒栽在酒杯里朝他本人露出嘲讽的笑容，手机周身细密的气泡像死去的小人鱼在酒面上翻腾起泡沫。

再见啦，邪恶的公主说，然后她提起裙裾躲进船舱里的阴暗处。

“你有病，是不是。”从浴室走出来，正悠闲擦拭头发的王耀注意到他的动作，离弦的箭般冲到露台，哗得扯开拉门，拔高声音。“这是老子新买的。”

“不就个破手机。”基尔伯特扭头瞥了眼王耀，稳住神情，详装不屑。

“那你赔我。”王耀说。“败家玩意，每次过来不弄坏点东西，你就难受是不。”

“看你那小家子气。”基尔伯特冷笑。

“屁话，合着不是你的……”

“拿去玩。”基尔伯特从裤兜掏出手机扔向王耀。

“你又有钱了？”王耀在空中截住手机。

“没钱也受不了您那磨磨唧唧。”

“日你大爷。”

“口味真重。”基尔伯特啧舌。“我知道你和瓦尔加斯家的小叔叔有过一腿，没想到你竟然连我大爷也惦记上了，恋老癖？嗯？”

“凯撒和我同岁。”王耀返回屋内，套好西裤。

“可毕竟差着辈分。”基尔伯特拎起床头的白衬衫递过去。

“当初我又不知道。”王耀系住领带。

“知道你就不搞了？”基尔伯特站在他身后，抹平肩头的皱褶。

“当然不。”王耀对着镜子穿上小马甲。“球队的跑锋干将，学校里的姑娘小伙都渴望和这勇猛的异域战士来场干柴烈火。”

“你和凯撒是认真的，还是怎么着。”

“不是每个人的十八岁都能幸运得像你一样碰上真命天女。”

基尔伯特咬住舌尖，坐回矮床，看着王耀扎好头发。“明天又是崭新的。”

“别用斯嘉丽的口吻。”王耀系住袖扣。“真不适合你。”

“那我适合什么经典台词？”基尔伯特问。

“生活就像暗藏惊喜的巧克力。”王耀坏笑，歪头躲过从后脑勺飞来的软枕。

+++++++++++++++++++++

“别再揪你那蠢领带了。”亚瑟放下书，强忍着不去踹阿尔。

“你系得太紧了。”阿尔拽拽领口。

“那是三一结。”弗朗西斯从前排回过头。“要我说，亚瑟，你这就是对最高艺术的暴殄天物。”

“难道仍凭他用领带吊死自己才算有良知的大师。”亚瑟打开阿尔的手。“你最好保持下去，我发誓不会给你系第二遍。”

“请柬上的英文也是你的手笔。”弗朗西斯举起素白的卡片，端详娟秀的墨绿花体。

“哼。”亚瑟冷笑，无视对方的没话找话。“戒指在兜里？”

“放心。”弗朗西斯拍拍胸脯。

“海瑟薇今天也会出席。”亚瑟盯住车窗外飞掠的风景。

“斯科特跟你摊牌了？”阿尔说。

“他是个疯子。”亚瑟说。“我没想到他会做到那么绝。”

“我以为那是你两串通好的。”阿尔挑挑眉。

“我暗示过他抓住王耀的小辫子什么之类，可没怂恿他偷怀王耀的孩子，怎么说，那也有点太过了。”

“肯定是海瑟薇的主意。”弗朗西斯舔舔嘴唇。“她想要孩子很久了，正好一箭双雕。”

“可斯科特竟然允许了。”亚瑟耸耸肩。“说实话，这有点让人难以置信。”

“要是别的什么女人，你会同意吗。”阿尔盯住亚瑟的侧脸，意味深长。

“别那么不识好歹。”弗朗西斯说。“至少这回亚瑟是站在你这边的。”

“谢谢。”阿尔没什么诚意的撇过头。

“不用不情不愿说对不起。”亚瑟向后靠，昏暗处，他的绿眼睛像座头狼闪着幽幽寒光。“要不是考虑到海瑟薇那蠢女人铁定没完没了的漫天要价，我会好好保护她的。”

“停。”弗朗西斯双手打叉。“我可不想掺和到你们兄弟的战争里。”

“你已经踏进来了。”阿尔将双手枕于脑后。“是你告诉亚瑟，海瑟薇怀孕的事，要不然谁知道。”

“哥哥可不背这黑锅。”弗朗西斯坐回座椅，与后视镜里的阿尔对视。“计划是亚瑟定的。车，司机都是你雇的，这孽债怎么也算不到我头上。”

“这件事你要如何跟王耀解释。”亚瑟说。

“他不必知道。”阿尔说。

“海瑟薇可不是受了挫折就躲到角落默默抹眼泪的乖乖女。”弗朗西斯说。“放在希腊神话里她就是美杜莎。”

“蛇女最后的结局是被斩下头颅。”亚瑟在胸前比划。“成为雅典娜的护甲装饰。”

“那她之前的兴风作浪也够喝一壶。”弗朗西斯说。

“那就是之后的事了。”阿尔说。“当务之急是必须得有人教会那位女士如何学习遵守规则。”

“遵守规则？”亚瑟说。“这话从你嘴里说出来可真嘲讽。”

“无比赞同。”弗朗西斯点点头。

婚礼选在近海的酒店，工作人员在琼斯夫人的指挥下有条不紊的做着最后装饰。两排精致的白蔷薇花球延伸到纱质帷幕下，纯白的祷告台像漂浮着碧海中的巨大贝壳。阿尔莫名有些被这气氛所感染，微弱的幸福感像苏打水细密的气泡小心翼翼在胸口翻腾。

他低头握了把沾着露水的橙花花瓣。

“恭喜。”弗朗西斯走到他身边。

“我们都知道这其中有多少谎言。”阿尔松开手。

“别跟我装。”弗朗西斯锤了阿尔肩头。“嘴咧得都看见你后槽牙了。”

阿尔别过头，双手抄兜，不意思的笑起来。

“婚礼是人类最后的救赎。”弗朗西斯说。“将牵绊神圣化成无法逃脱的邪恶魔咒。”

“你烂俗爱情片接多了。”阿尔说。“王耀可不是什么怀春少女。”

“爱情诞生于危险的诗意。”弗朗西斯说。“无论你信不信，你现在已经站在悬崖边缘摇摇欲坠。”

“不可能。”

“婚姻可以改变任何人，唯一值得庆幸的是王耀不会给你再添个小麻烦。”弗朗西斯说。“孩子比婚姻更恐怖，那些小恶魔会熟练的利用爱操控你，放弃工作，放弃娱乐，放弃酒精，而你还会一直乐此不  
疲，比吸了可卡因还兴奋，只要他们对你露出。”他在嘴角画了对勾。“笑容。”

“那你当初为什么不留下小海伦？”阿尔说。

“她该和她妈妈在一起。”弗朗西斯用皮鞋尖踢踢脚下的沙土。“贞德是个好妈妈，而我却不能做个称职的父亲。”

“考虑过复婚吗？”阿尔说。“贞德一个人带孩子总是不容易，而且。”他眯起眼睛。“你差不多已经戒干净了不是吗。”

“戒干净？”弗朗西斯哑笑。“别想，没可能，如果说美食是1，性爱是10，毒品的快感就是1000，除非死，不然复吸只是时间问题。”

“贞德限制你……”

“该去准备了。”弗朗西斯看见站在琼斯夫人身边的亚瑟朝他们挥挥手，一对对挽着手的男女宾客已经结束彼此的寒暄，坐进左手边的席位。阿尔有些紧张，他站在松软的沙滩上，掌心微微汗湿。弗朗  
西斯捏捏他的肩头，以示安慰。

对于柯克兰夫人把婚礼时间定在傍晚这件事，阿尔并没有感觉有什么特别之处，直到王耀挽着王父步入场地时，他才明白柯克兰夫人在策划聚会方面的确天赋惊人。

和日间碧海蓝天的晴空万里截然不同，微醺的落日睡在遥远海平线上，橘黄和殷红融化在无边无际的海水，将浪花晕染成艳丽的赤，几缕橙粉的云宛如雷阿诺或者莫奈那样传世大师故意涂抹在霞光后似的，美得不可思议。

乐队的单簧管手朝亚瑟打了个响指，然后跟上最开始起头的小提琴——传统的瓦格纳，毫无疑问。

王耀是美丽的，黑发服帖的拢在脑后，露出干净的面颊和甜蜜的笑容。他惊人的英俊被醉人的夕阳吻着，身上是和阿尔同样款式的灰西装，手里握着一捧洁白的马蹄莲花束。

“你是否愿意这个男子成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”牧师说。

“我愿意。”阿尔盯住王耀眼中揉碎的金光，轻轻低头亲吻他的指节。

牧师望向王耀。“你是否愿意这个男子成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”

“我愿意。”王耀接过弗朗西斯递过来的素戒——设计简洁大方，除了内侧刻着姓名缩写，再无其他。

“我以圣灵、圣父、圣子的名义宣布：你们结为伴侣。现在，你们可以亲吻了。”牧师合住圣经，在胸前划了十字。

四周爆发出欢呼和掌声，反倒让阿尔有些不好意思，他撇过头压低声音。“我可以吻你吗？”

“真温柔。”王耀微笑。

得到肯定的允许之后，阿尔搂过王耀的腰身，肆无忌惮的低头亲吻了他。

弗朗西斯碰碰亚瑟的肩头。“你看，阿尔这小子的动作要是捕捉下来，那就是《生活》杂志上的胜利之吻。”

“二战之后可还有朝鲜战争。”亚瑟说。“这算不上胜利。”

“你怎么永远这么扫兴。”弗朗西斯说。“偶尔表现得高兴些要不了你的命。”

“你以为谁都能像你似的傻乐呵。”

“我这叫心思单纯。”

“你单纯个屁。”亚瑟说。“单纯，你上完厕所不拉拉链。”

“什么？”弗朗西斯赶忙低头检查。“没啊。”

亚瑟忍不住扭头笑出声。

“死英国佬。”弗朗西斯笑骂。

乐队不知道什么时候换了首当下正时髦的欢快舞曲，那段旋律弗朗西斯很熟，沸腾在身体深处的年轻演员很想让他邀请某位姑娘尽兴的跳上一番，但住在隔壁心房的老男人却断然谢绝了这一请求。

“不跳吗？”亚瑟的目光追逐着人群中的罗莎。

“她结婚了。”

“我知道。”亚瑟瞪视弗朗西斯。“混蛋。”

“共勉啊。”弗朗西斯笑着碰碰亚瑟手中的香槟杯。“单身汉亚瑟柯克兰先生。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++

西裤挽上脚踝，王耀赤脚站在沙滩上，他脱了外套和马甲，上身只剩件白衬衫。托胫骨骨折的福，他逃脱了被酒精轮番轰炸的命运。不远处和他同样打扮的阿尔可没有了这样好的运气，基尔伯特和王  
嘉龙正把他围在酒桌上酣战，王濠镜那小子也不知道抽哪门子疯，揣对色子非要和阿尔赌上俩把。

“恭喜。”伊丽莎白走到篝火旁，她穿着及膝香槟色纱质礼裙，一字领和腰间束带凸显着好身材。

“谢谢。”王耀微笑。“这裙子很适合你。”

“我猜你没想到我会来。”伊莎说。

“的确没。”王耀点点头。“但你能来我很开心。”

“给。”伊莎递过去精致的小盒。

“什么？”王耀拆开包装。

“上次我看到你在局里死握着它不肯放。”伊莎说。“我猜它对你很重要，反正那案子已经尘埃落定，与其把它送进档案室落灰，倒不如……”

被烧焦的十字挂坠静静躺着天鹅绒上，它下边的金属因为那场爆炸微微翘起，王耀将它反过来，依稀辨认出篆刻着自己名字的字母。

“基尔伯特不让我这么做。”伊莎勾住耳边碎发。“但……”

“谢谢。”王耀将十字架握入掌心，锐利的角深深嵌入皮肉。“这正是我想要的。”

“我只是希望你好过，王耀。”海风吹干伊莎的眼睛，发涩。

“你上回还信誓旦旦要把我逮进监狱。”王耀扭头打趣。

“走正道和幸福并不冲突。”

“这话只对基尔伯特管用。”

“为什么你就不能像他一样，离违法犯罪的勾当远远的。”

“人各有志啊，伊莎。”王耀说。“别再讨论这个了，我们上一次见面就不欢而散。”

“每次都是这样。”伊莎合住嘴巴，面色难看，不肯再多说一句。

“你这脾气还和以前一样。”王耀抱住她。“倔得像头小毛驴。”

“你才像驴。”伊莎捶下王耀胸口。

“进去吧。”王耀握住伊莎的胳膊。“你穿的少，海边风凉。”

酒店咖啡厅设在高层，坐电梯的时候，很多陌生人朝他们露出和善的微笑，他们知道在海边举行的婚礼，因此大多数人会错认为王耀和伊莎才是新婚燕尔的夫妇。  
“基尔伯特知道的话一定和我翻脸。”王耀没反驳邻座老夫妇对伊莎的赞美——你妻子非常美丽。

“得了吧，你俩臭味相投。”伊莎抿口冷饮，查看手机。

“这是爷们间的革命友谊。”王耀老神在在晃晃脑袋。“小丫头片子不懂。”

“切。”伊莎翻了个白眼，握起杯子站起身。

“哪去？”王耀说。

“哪都不去。”伊莎整理松散的头发。“就换到靠窗的位置，一会委托人上来。”

“谁？”王耀说。“来了坐这不也挺好。”

“她是模特。”

“那我们先过去。”王耀端起酒杯。

“没什么名气。”

“那也不能让客人觉得被轻视。”王耀率先走在前头。“这是美德。”

“我从没见有人把骚包解释得如此清新脱俗。”

“那就开开眼。”王耀朝伊莎眨巴眨巴眼睛，坐进咖啡色沙发。

“你和我说实话，基尔伯特是不是和你一路货色。”

“这你可冤枉他了。”王耀说。“论撩妹和颜值，基尔伯特哪样不是渣。”

“你怎么知道他撩妹渣？”伊莎警惕。

“伊丽莎白，你坐在菩提的阴影里不见踪迹，我躲藏于严冬造访过后的田野暗自神伤，你这黄雀鸟般婉转迷人的姑娘……。”王耀来回拨弄几下婚戒，皱着眉念出段情书，出自基尔伯特之手的情诗改编  
版。

“狼狈为奸。”伊莎腾地红了双颊。

“我给他找的普希金。”王耀说。“被糟蹋成……”

“嗨。”伊莎举手朝门的方向招呼。“安雅。”

王耀回过头，看到一位漂亮的斯拉夫姑娘走过来。

“这是安雅。”伊莎说。

物体在激波面上能量高度集中，传到耳朵里时，会让产生短暂而极其强烈的爆炸声，这在物理学上被称为音爆。狙击枪的速度有多快？如果不是特殊的消音处理，大部分都已超音速。

“趴下！”安雅朝愣住的王耀大喊。

下一秒，子弹破窗而入。

++++++++++++++++++++++++

威廉把狗崽从窝里抱起来，眼泪汪汪的黑犬立刻把鼻尖顶到他的裤腿嗅来嗅去。“真是个好姑娘。”他低头呼噜大狗的头顶。“瞧着小家伙还傻乎乎的睡觉，它铁定不知道作为母亲的你多爱他。”

“好了，别再哭了，我会把你的宝宝送个好人家。”威廉说。“就是阿尔弗雷德琼斯，你不挺喜欢他的吗。”

“哥，车到了。”西装笔挺的小帕斯推开门。

“帮我把笼子拿来，好吗。”

“嗯。”帕斯小跑着去了客厅。

“嘿，听我说。”威廉蹲下身，摩挲黑犬的吻。“你以后也可以经常见到他，这回不比以往，我把他送去的人家是亲戚，表亲，懂不？就像你和你丈夫的关系。”威廉停顿。“当然这么解释会有些奇怪，人  
类不是回交动物，你们倒可以是为了追求纯血而在近亲之间大搞特稿。”

“汪呜——”黑犬轻咬面前的皮鞋。

“不，不，今天可不行。”威廉后退，附身擦拭口水。“回来再陪你玩怎么样？我知道你这两天难受，不是咱的主场是不？别担心，马上我们就可以回家了，再忍忍，好姑娘，我发誓。”

“别再用那种眼色望着我。”威廉叹息。“好吧，最后的吻别。”他双手握着狗崽腋下，轻轻用他的小脑袋碰碰黑犬的鼻尖。

“汪呜。”黑犬赶忙支起前爪，抓紧时间恋恋不舍的舔舐番狗崽的口鼻。

“好了，是时间告别。”威廉回身从床上拎起夸张的项圈套住狗崽的脖子，蓝缎带蔷薇花做作的卡住他的后颈位置。

“有点蠢是吗？”威廉对黑犬说。“唔，我知道，你生得是男宝宝，但我不能就像放条野狗似的把他扔在礼物堆上，他的高贵的血脉可不允许那样践踏，哦，好了，我知道你又想问什么，为什么别人辨认  
不出你们标志性的皮毛，吻和四肢？”威廉系住搭扣，又伸出两个手指试试松紧。“好小子，这两天就长胖了不少，你可没有什么水土不服的烦恼。”

“汪呜。”黑犬坐在地上再次叫起来。

“让我们再把注意力回到你的问题上。”威廉说。“因为这世界上的蠢货实在太多了，自以为是，高高在上，他们的眼珠子永远贴在屏幕或者橱窗上，假如你对他们说，嗨，看这小狗完美的骨骼结构和流畅的肌肉线条，根本不会有什么真心的回应。”威廉举起幼崽，朝黑犬展示精巧的项圈。“但如果他们看到这破玩意情况可就大不相同，没头没脑的蠢货总是对奢侈品牌嗅觉发达，哪怕它只是在电视屏  
幕上出现过一次。”

“哥。”帕斯拎着笼子走回来。“给。”

“再见了。”威廉附身再次爱抚黑犬的头顶。

人类可以很爱他的宠物，给予他们遮风避雨的房子和可以大快朵颐的美食，他们可以在动物身上花费重金像生养心爱的孩子，但无论如何他们仍然会名正言顺偷走你的孩子或者秉着负责任的态度阉了你。

但别抱怨，我的好姑娘，这也爱的一种。

黑犬追着俩兄弟跑下楼梯，呜呜冲着威廉哀鸣，她乞求着心爱的主人能回头看看他，他祈祷善良的饲主会放下她的幼崽结束这无聊的恶作剧，她追着超大号黑铁皮盒跑了一阵子，然后无助的目送那邪恶的箱子开出院落。

“汪——”黑犬踩进草坪上的积水。

“哦，亲爱的，你这么跑这儿来了。”梳着盘头麻花辫的帮佣跑出来。“弄脏了，先生可就不喜欢你了。”这姑娘注意她的哀伤的神色，敷衍的摸摸她的头顶，将她抱回屋子。

这是贝丽卡失去的第一个孩子。

“斯科特和海瑟薇在后面的玛莎拉蒂上。”威廉举着电话说。“就不能换个日子，那辆车真的是限量版。”

“随你便。”威廉停顿，继续说。“到时候别牵扯到我，虽然我不怎么喜欢他，但这么大的梁子还是你抗比较好。”

“嗯，我知道了。”威廉蹙眉头。“你自己弄干净。”他挂断电话，伸出手指碰碰狗崽湿润的鼻头，他的品相比起贝丽卡更多的是像他父亲，一只纯血统德牧，厚实的黑背毛往下就是草黄和浅灰，强悍机敏如野狼般的存在，可是却比狼忠诚多了，这才真是名副其实的大惊喜。

“斯科特会死吗？”帕斯说。

“你希望他死吗？”威廉反问。

“我不知道。”帕斯犹豫。“我猜我不想。”

“来这。”威廉起身将帕斯抱进怀里。“对，我也不想，但斯科特这次必须得到些教训。”

“是海瑟薇姑妈的错？”帕斯仰头，小声说。

“对。”威廉吻吻帕斯的头顶。“真聪明，你还知道些什么？”

“亚瑟说斯科特是傻瓜。”

“没错。”

“那阿尔表哥为什么要杀了斯科特？”

“什么时候？”

“圣诞节假期的清晨，他拿着猎枪顶着斯科特的脑袋扣扳机，幸好在那之前亚瑟就先偷走了抽屉里所有的子弹。”

“斯科特做了坏事。”

“多坏。”

“非常非常，非常坏。”威廉让帕斯转过来，直视他的双眼。“他差点就背叛我们的家族了。”

“为什么？”

“因为他爱上了海瑟薇姑妈。”威廉说。

“爱。”帕斯睁大双眼。“可那并没有错，邓布利多教授说爱是伟大……”

“谁给你讲的故事？”

“阿尔表哥。”

“这种连篇鬼话连他自己都不信。”威廉说。“现实不是迪士尼音乐剧，帕斯，你不可能像安娜公主一样唱唱小曲就度过磨难。”

“牛警长也这么说。”帕斯点点头。

“真不错。”威廉挑起眉头。“除了骗人的垃圾童话，迪士尼总算学会说点有用的了。”他停顿。“谨记帕斯，爱永远无法凌驾于规则之上，背叛你的家人或者朋友，呵，这世界上不会有比这更蠢的举动。”

“可斯科特说出卖只是种谋生的手段。”

“信任透支听说过吗？”

“没有。”

“好吧，这也许对你来说还是太难懂了。”威廉将帕斯抱下膝头。“那你认为，我和斯科特谁正确？”

“我不知道。”帕斯摸摸幼犬的尾巴。

“那就等你长大些我们在讨论这问题。”威廉把幼崽从笼子里抱出来。“现在你就应该尽情的热爱全部。”

“长大很痛苦吗？”帕斯把手指递给小狗吮吸。

“要我说这完全取决于个人。”威廉说。“好了，小家伙去玩吧，你今天已经吸取够多的知识了。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

斯科特驾驶着玛莎拉蒂开下桥，他猜后座的海瑟薇肯定睡着了，因为他已经超过五分钟没听到她脾气暴躁的喋喋不休，孕期的女人总是脾气坏得出奇，像劣质雷管一个不小心就能掀翻屋顶的爆发，但比无理由单方面数落，斯科特更受不了她突然间的眼泪。他抬眼瞥了后视镜里的海瑟薇，她不再漂亮了，至少没之前那般明艳的漂亮，就算出席婚礼，也是淡妆和平底鞋，要知道没怀孕的时候她就算倒垃圾也会踩着恨天高走一遭。

斯科特小心翼翼的关掉音乐，像捡到玉米的老鼠似的偷笑起来。这倒不是说他没心没肺，只是横亘在二人间这么多年的隔阂忽然解决后，实在如释重负。他打转方向盘走向下一个路口。  
关于海瑟薇怀着另一个男人孩子的事实，某种程度他选择不再理会，不是不在乎而是相对的妥协，他知道海瑟薇多想要个孩子，但比起她彻底离开他另外组建家庭，斯科特仍旧认为目前的情况可以接受。

头顶悬着的指示灯变红，斯科特捡起副驾驶的小毯子，下了车出给海瑟薇盖好，然后返回驾驶座，这条路是新修好的，不少人还不知道它已经可以通行，寂寥的街头让斯科特觉得温水浴般舒服，因此当一辆重型卡车出现在视野里的时候，他并未察觉到有什么不对。

睡着还是嗑药，你已经错过绿灯了。

斯科特好笑的摇摇头，发动轿车，开过去。

剧烈的晃动然后一切天翻地覆，当玛莎拉蒂像什么玩具车被重卡撞飞的时候，斯科特才猛然意识到这必定是场亲近之人早有预谋的设计，他们大摇大摆的站在丛林里，只等着将他这只傻兔子撕得粉碎。

他的脑袋像困住狭小车厢里的皮球，冲力的撞击让他感觉到恶心，方向盘满是破玻璃渣和鲜血。

“斯科特……”他听到熟悉的女声。“救……救救我……”

海瑟薇！

斯科特打起精神，他想站起来，但却手脚发麻动弹不得。变形的车门卡住了胸口，让他连呼吸都觉得疼痛，这感觉像什么呢，鲜血浸透内脏，连打个嗝都是饱胀的腥甜之气，哦对了，这有点像他第一  
次和海瑟薇的毒后性爱，真他妈赞。

海瑟薇。

斯科特默念，在落下重如千钧的眼皮前，他挣扎着望了眼残破后视镜里的海瑟薇，此刻她像个不值钱的破娃娃似的随意歪斜着，四肢和头颅呈现出不协调的扭曲，一些从嘴巴还是额头涌出鲜血在小毯子上凝结成块，另一些则沿着光洁白皙的小腿宛如纤细的红溪般淌下去。

海瑟薇。

斯科特按住方向盘想坐起身，突兀的喇叭嘶鸣像恶鬼的哀嚎，惊起一群低头觅食的小鸟。

叽叽喳喳，叽叽喳喳。

麻雀们飞上树梢，歪着小脑袋警惕的打量废铁堆里的人类。

——他们会死吗？

——不知道，反正我们在零下只能活十五个小时。

——现在是夏天，你这蠢货。

——那可能就活长些吧，谁知道呢。

一只麻雀扬起翅膀，用力扭头梳理着灰褐羽毛。

穿着瑰红风衣的女人从卡车下来，她的头发蓬松卷曲，颜色像蜡黄的鸟嘴混合夕阳的余晖。

“小可怜。”她用黑绒面高跟鞋踩踩斯科特的手指。

女人从口袋抽出一次性手套戴好，附身捡起斯科特上衣口袋里掉落的手机。

“这里是911，您有什么紧急情况。”

“车祸。”女人装出副惊慌的腔调。“二号桥下面，我不知道怎么办……”

“请保持正镇定，可以再重复……”

“哦，抱歉，那可不行，我的工作已经完成了。”女人扔下还处于通话中的手机，做作的拍拍手掌，踩着杂草里离开，像来时一样，除了目击者麻雀，她什么证据也没留下。


End file.
